Trading Rooms
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Master Splinter has decided to call apon the crew of Trading Rooms to help with his son's rooms.Chap. 2 updated
1. Default Chapter

I'm surprised no one thought of this for a TMNT story. Well, anyway I do not own the TMNT or the show Trading Spaces, Trading Places, or any TLC show that deals with people going to another's house to redecorate it. I only own myself as the host of the show. This is not going to be an author insert story like some of the other stories I read and only include me as host cause I don't know the name of the host for the real program. This might be a couple chapter, depending on how things go and how people like it. On with the story.  
  
The story begins...  
  
The camera fades in to see a woman sitting against the back of a couch in the main living room. The woman gets up and starts idly walking around the room. The room is full of old, tattered, unfixed objects with the occasional new object planted somewhere in the room.  
  
"Hello and welcome to another episode of Trading Rooms. I'm Tyler Wyndelle(that's me, I only changed my screen name a bit for plot, and it is not my real name either.) and I am here in the home of the legandary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We have come here by request of Master Splinter. This is why we are here to help with the request and have the brothers change another's room within 2 days time." Tyler calmly speaks, given the fact that she accidentally sticks her hand in moldy pizza, then falling to the ground when she steps onto a skateboard that went forward when she stepped on it, then trying to get up and the moldy pizza falls on her head, making the old toppings fall over her clothes.  
  
The camera man is silently laughing during the whole thing, but couldn't hold it in when Tyler finished talking.  
  
"That was hilarious, Ty, did you plan that before we started it or just made it up?" Jacob the camera man splurted between laughs.  
  
"Jacob, it's not funny. No, that all was an accident. Now help me up." Tyler replied gingerly, trying to get the pizza off herself.  
  
Jacob was to busy laughing and rolling on the floor to hear her.  
  
"I am so sorry about the mess. Let me help you up. My sons are a bit messy." An old, gentle male voice spoke, putting out a hand to help the woman out.  
  
Tyler instincively took the hand and got up on her feet. After picking off most of the toppings, Tyler looked up, gasped, and fell backwards over the old couch and onto the floor in front of the televison.  
  
"Ahh! The Great Mole Rat!" Tyler screamed hysterically, causing the turtles come running out with their weapons drawn.  
  
Tyler at this point was even more hysterical and pinned herself up into a corner screaming, then fainted. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was hearing someone speak.  
  
"Can we keep her?" (we all know who that is who said that phrase.)  
  
Tyler woke up laying down on the couch. Even though her vision was blurry at the moment, she saw a figure looking down at her from her right.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jacob asked worriedly.  
  
"Uhh. What happened?" Tyler asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"Well, you went hysterical, fainted and hit your head on a bookshelf." Jacob replied.  
  
Tyler sat up slowly.  
  
"You ok?" A voice behind Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes." Tyler replied, still rubbing her head.  
  
"My name is Leonardo, pleased to meet you." The voice behind her spoke.  
  
"Hi Leo."  
  
"You know who I am?"Leo replied.  
  
"Yes, and I know you three are Mike, Don, and Raph. Sorry about the comment about you being the Great Mole Rat, Master Splinter, you just startled me there for a second." Tyler replied.  
  
"Apology accepted, Tyler Wyndelle." Master Splinter replied.  
  
"Now, if we could do the entrance to the program one more time without any problems, that would be great."  
  
The next take went great without problems. Jacob then slowly turns the camera to show the four turtles lined up with Splinter in front of them and between Don and Mike, Mike giving bunny ears to Raph and Don.  
  
"We are now headed to each of the rooms to see the before pictures." Tyger spoke to the camera, but not being in the picture.  
  
Jacob now walks over to the nearest room, which happens to be Mike's. It looked like several Level 5 tornados had hit the room. There was comics everywhere, one of th the bed sheets was hanging off a hook that was on the celing, the pillows were tossed into the corners with the covers on both lamps in the room, plates and wrappers were everywhere. There were also piles of stuff every where on the floor.  
  
"Mike, how can you find anything?" Don asked.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Next was Don's room. It was sparkling clean compaired to Mike's. Don's bed was made, his stuff was in neat piles or put away. Next was Raph's room. It was reletively dirty, but not as bad as Mike's. There was a couple plates on the floor, some posters were torn, and a couple wrappers on the floor. Leo's was the cleanest. There was not a speck of dust anywhere, not a thing out of place, not a smudge of dirt.  
  
"Mr. Perfect." Raph grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I would be quiet if I were you." Leo replied.  
  
"Make me!" Raph snorted, grining.  
  
"I will!"  
  
Leo lunges for Raph, starting a huge fight until Splinter comes into the room.  
  
"Leonardo! Raphael! 30 flips, NOW!"  
  
The room now is a mess, Leo's perfect room is a mess and things are now strewn everywhere.  
  
"When we come back, we will separate them and have them swich rooms."  
  
[ Several AFFLAC comercials play, a Snickers ad play, an ad for a show for another tv station plays, and an ad for Celebrex plays before the show come back on]  
  
"And we're back to Trading Rooms. We are going to have Leo and Raph switch, and Don and Mike switch. They all have two days, and a thousand bucks, to re-decorate the room that was given to them. We will be filming during the process to see what has been going on during that time, and give you the finished product." Tyler replied.  
  
End of chapter one. You guys want me to continue, or should I toss this story? If I am to continue, I need some choco-mint. 


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1 of 2

Daydream: That is only part of the humor. Wait until later chapters, it will get even funnier and weirder as this story goes on, cause I have this WHOLE story planned out already. Wait until you see the ending. *Starts snickering then falls of the chair rolling on the floor in laughter, then gets up and composes herself* Poor, poor Splinter, and that is all I have to say about the ending.  
  
*Starts eating the bucket of Chocolate Mint* MMMM, Chocolate-Mintiness. Thanks Raph. Now I can continue.  
  
I only own Jacob the cameraman, the crewmembers, and other camera people, and Tyler Wyndelle, which is me. I own nothing else, especially all the stores and products mentioned.  
  
Chapter 2 - Day 1  
  
"Hello again. This is Tyler Wyndelle speaking at the home of Master Splinter and his sons, the famous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangalo, and Raphael. It is now day one of the four to redecorate their chosen room. Earlier today, our heroes went off to get supplies for their projects. Right now, we have our crew here to help the turtles transform each others rooms." Tyler spoke into the camera, showing what has been going on.  
  
The crewmembers are waving and smiling in the background when the camera is on Tyler, other times, there are shots of earlier that day.  
  
"Lets go to Leo, who is now in Sherwin-Williams picking out some paint, wall-paper, and supplies. How is it going for you, Leo?" Tyler asks as the camera view changes from her to Leo.  
  
"It's going great. I have everything planed out already, and all I need is some more supplies and I am ready to start." Leo replied happily, picking some odd bits cloth out and putting them into the cart.  
  
"Great. We'll talk to you a little bit later to see what you have been doing. Now to Mike, who is at Target. Mike, what is your plans for Don's room?" Tyler asked, the camera view switching from Leo to Mike.  
  
"That, Tyler, is a secret that I will never tell. But I can tell you this, it is going to be an far-away theme." Mike spoke while picking out tropical looking objects off the shelves.  
  
"Okay. Now let's go to Raph at the open 24-hour Wall-Mart Superstore. Raph, anything special are you going to do to Leo's room?"  
  
"Can't say. I have lot to do right now." Raph replies before punching out the camera lens and injuring the cameraperson.  
  
"Ok-ay. Let's try Donny at the Big K-mart? Donny, what are your plans for decorating Mike's room?"  
  
"Well, I am going to make the room look larger than it actually is by sticking to simple color schemes and patterns, then updating the wiring in the room for maximum electrical efficiency, then-" Don replied, still talking and not noticing that he is being cut off by Tyler.  
  
"Don? Donny, we have to go to break. After these messages, we will continue to get updates on what is happening."  
  
[A Goodwrench commercial goes first, then Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Coke ads, a Pringles commercial, then finally a Club-Med commercial]  
  
"Welcome back. Sorry for cutting Donny short. Now, the four has arrived with their stuff and went into the rooms that they are going to decorate. Let's take a peek at what Mike is doing, shall we?" Tyler commentated as she and the cameraman enter Don's room.  
  
Mike and couple of the Trading Rooms crew were disposing of the bed, wallpaper, and all of Don's personal stuff. Jacob, the cameraman, silently walks over to the far corner where some bags are left. Little pineapples and hula girl figurines are in one bag. Suddenly the camera was jerked away from the bags.  
  
"No peeking." Mike spoke as he moved the cameraman away from the bags.  
  
"Everyone will have to wait to see the finished product. Now, please leave." Mike added as he scooted Jacob and Tyler out of the room and locking it.  
  
"That was as successful as taming an adult, wild skunk." Tyler spoke.  
  
"With rabies." Jacob added from behind the view of the camera.  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you please be quiet and keep doing what you are paid to do."  
  
"Can do. Oops, I spoke."  
  
"Zip it."  
  
"But"  
  
"Jacob. Zzzzip it." Tyler replied, using her hand to form an imaginary closed mouth.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tyler and Jacob walked over to the next room, which was Mike's room. Tyler opened the door a crack to take a peek, then opened the room.  
  
"So, Don, how is it going?"  
  
"Slow, pretty slow. I have to clean the place before I can start."  
  
"I take it that this process is going to be slow as a turtle then." Tyler spoke.  
  
"Hey, are you trying to make fun of me?"  
  
"No, I would never try and make fun of you or your brothers. Besides it was a metaphor, you should know that."  
  
"Don't you mean a pun?" Don asked.  
  
"Pun, metaphor. Whatever."  
  
Don looked at Tyler for a second, then went back to work.  
  
"Let's go see what Leo is up to, shall we." Tyler spoke as she left Mike's room and headed towards Raph's room.  
  
Tyler pressed her ear to the door and heard music coming from inside the room. She slowly opened the door.  
  
"Leo, can we get a little update on Raph's room?"  
  
"Sure, come on in." Leo replies.  
  
Jacob and Tyler walk into the room. Considering that only a few hours has past since Leo as at Sherwin-Williams, the room is already cleared out except for the lumber and decorative stuff, two fo the walls are already wallpapered with a Japanese Characture style on a bright red background and the ceiling was a slightly darker blue. Leo was now putting up wallpaper for the third wall while helping to make new furniture.  
  
"Oh my, I don't think that Raph is going to like this at all." Tyler spoke, looking at the walls and ceiling.  
  
Leo was ignoring Tyler and continued working.  
  
"Since Leo is ignoring us, let's go to a break and when we come back, we're going to see what Raph is up to." Tyler commented.  
  
[Insert a Twix commercial, an odor-eaters commercial, an Earthlink high- speed dial-up commercial, and an AAFLAC commercial]  
  
"Welcome back to 'Trading Rooms'. We are now in Leo's room with Raph. Raph, what are your plans for your brother's room?" Tyler spoke as she entered Leo's room.  
  
"Can't say. Now get out." Replied Raph, who was ordering everyone around.  
  
"Okay. Let's go see what Master Splinter thinks of all this so far, shall we."  
  
Tyler and Jacob, the cameraman, walk around trying to find Splinter. After not finding him, Tyler stops in her tracks.  
  
"Has anyone seen Splinter?" Tyler asked loudly.  
  
"You mean the giant rat, right? He said he was going for a walk in Central Park." A nearby crewmember replied.  
  
"Thanks Leon. Come on, lets leave them to work." Tyler spoke.  
  
The camera cuts out. A few seconds later, the camera view come back and Tyler is in central park. It is a beautifull sunny day. The birds are flying around and singing while people are doing various, but legal, activities. Some elderly are feeding the pidgeons.  
  
"You would think that it would be easy to find a giant rat around here, but no." Jacob commented.  
  
"Even an idiot can find a giant rat around here." Jacob added.  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Quit quoting from movies, it gets annoying after a while."  
  
"To bad she won't live, then again, who does." Jacob spoke.  
  
"Jacob, what did I tell you?!?!"  
  
"Sorry. Don't lose your head." Jacob replied.  
  
"Quit while your ahead."  
  
"Now you are just getting ahead of things."  
  
"You are losing your head on the job."  
  
"Looks like your about to get a headache."  
  
"Can we quit this head joke thing?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tyler looks at her watch.  
  
"We have to take another break, and when we come back, we'll talk to Master Splinter."  
  
[ Insert a Di-tech commercial, Sprite commercial, Dorritos commercial, the new 20 dollar bill commercial, and a visa commercial.]  
  
"Welcome back. We have finally found Master Splinter. So, Master, what do you think of what the outcome is going to be?"  
  
"Well, Tyler, I hope my son's like their new rooms when they are done. I just hope all that racket is worth it."  
  
"Thank you for your comment. Lets get back to the lair and get an update."  
  
The camera view cuts from the park back to the lair.  
  
"It is now almost the end of day one, and lets see what is going on."  
  
Tyler tried each door, but all of them were locked. Various sounds from tools was coming from each one.  
  
"So I guess we are not getting any updates on the rooms, maybe we should try later when the crew comes out." Tyler.  
  
Lots of time passes by, well only 3 hours go by, even though it's hard to tell when you're underground and the crew members come out with the turtles.  
  
"Any one want to say what is happening to their rooms that they are working on?"  
  
All of them shook their heads.  
  
"Well guys, you four will be staying at a local hotel tonight and tomorrow you will finish your rooms that you were given to decorate. See you tomorrow." Tyler spoke before the camera went black.  
  
End of day one. How did you like it? I'll try and update day 2 and the rooms ASAP (As Soon As Possible). 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Raphaella- I hadn't thought of pics up of nude women, I was going to do something else.  
  
Daydream- Yep, they are not going to be happy. And YES! A lot of chocolate mint is going to make me type faster. *Dives into pool of chocolate mint and starts swimming* Chapter 3- Day 2  
  
Tyler is sitting on an arm of the couch in the living room. Master Splinter is sitting in a chair behind her.  
  
"It is now day 2. I'm youre host, Tyler, and we are back in the lair of Master Splinter and his sons. Aparently all four turtles have already arrived before us and locked themselves in the rooms that they are decorating, so we were not able to see what is already done. Hopefully we could get a glance of each room when someone walks out."  
  
A clock appears in the camera view and the hands go in circles. Then some time later, Donny appears out of Mike's room. Tyler tries to sneak in, but the door suddenly closes shut in her face.  
  
"Dang." Tyler spoke, snapping her fingers at the same time.  
  
"Maybe next time, you would be quicker than me." Don replied.  
  
Tyler just walked off to where she was earlier without a word, knowing if she started a fight with Donny, she might just end up on the floor. Donny walks off to the kitchen and doesn't re-apear for a few minutes with a couple sandwiches.  
  
"Sorry Tyler, not until I'm done." Donny comments before closing the door and locking it.  
  
Tyler just sneered at where Donnie's head was, and went back to her Austin Powers in Goldmember movie. A little bit later, Leo came out. This time, Tyler was a little bit more lucky than last time. The walls were now finished with the wallpaper, and some lamps were placed in several places, making it lighter and the crew was working on what was left to be finished on the furniture.  
  
"How did you get in?" A voice behind Tyler asked.  
  
"Um, I was able to get the DVD case in the door way before the door closed to get in. See." Tyler stammered, turning around to see Leo and picking up the case and showing it to Leo.  
  
"Please leave. There is work to be done." Leo replies, showing her the door.  
  
Tyler sighs and leaves. More time passes by, and the turtles don't appear until late at night.  
  
"Well, you guys still have an hour or two till you see your new rooms, and you can't be serious that you four are already done."  
  
"I'm done." Leo replies.  
  
"So am I." Mike replies.  
  
"Same for me." Don adds.  
  
"Ditto for me." Raph comments, plopping down on the couch and laying on the whole thing.  
  
"Then can I take a quick peak then before I reveal the rooms?" Tyler asked in a pleading fashion.  
  
The four nodded, and Tyler sped off as fast as her legs could run, tripping a couple times on the way. Tyler came back ten minutes later with a grin on her face.  
  
End of chapter 3. What, you think I was going to tell you guys the ending of this in this chapter?!?!? Shame on you if you thought yes. *gives the readers a disapointing look* You are going wait cause I said so, but don't worry, the ending will be posted shortly. 


	4. The Ending, or Isn't it the ending yet? ...

Chapter 4- The Ending  
  
"Leo, since you are the unofficial leader, you go first to see your room. Please come with me." Tyler spoke, heading towards Leo's room and motioning him to follow.  
  
Leo slowly followed. His heart quickened, not knowing what his hotheaded brother did to his room. His whole body was sweating bullets. He was imagining his walls and ceiling plastered full of rock bands, wrestlers, and fully nude women, also having only one or two lamps, death rock and heavy metal playing, a tiger print carpet, and black sheets. Leo was so destracted with his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Tyler was standing in front of the door.  
  
"You ready?" Tyler asked in a perky tone, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I guess so." Leo replied in a depressing tone.  
  
"Perk up Mr. I'm depressed and down in the dumps. I think you may actually love what your brother did."  
  
"Yeah right, I'll see it when I believe it."  
  
Tyler stepped aside and opened the door. Leo just stood there, looking at his feet.  
  
"Come on, go on in." Tyler spoke, giving Leo a gentle push into his room.  
  
The first thing he was was a bright baby blue carpet. Then he looked around and saw that the whole room was in a oriental theme, except for the ceiling and floor. The walls were also the same color as the carpet and had the the symbols of Peace, Happiness, Luck, and Prosperity painted on the walls. The room was well light with candles and lights. There were a few proverbs writtin in Chineese and Japaneese hanging on the walls. In one corner, there was a stand for his katanas and a wall mount with two more katana placed on it. Statues of dragons and warriors were placed on a couple stands and on his new dresser. He had a simple double bed with a rainbow colored theme. Placed in a corner were a couple bonsai trees. Leo was shedding a couple tears at this time, simply out of happiness and not having what he thought he was going to end up with.  
  
"I told you that you would like it." Tyler spoke from the door.  
  
(*sees everyone in disbelief* What? And you thought I was going to have Leo's room looking a bit gothic or angsty, weren't you? *sees everyone nod* Surprise!!!! *takes picture of the reader's face* I fooled you all!!!*runs off with the camera and puts the pictures on her computer to put them on the internet*)  
  
"Surprised Leo?" Raph asks from the doorway.  
  
"You surprised me, bro. Thanks." Leo replied, hugging Raph.  
  
"Raph, your room's next. Let's go." Tyler spoke a minute later.  
  
Tyler, Raph, and Leo left Leo's room. Raph was in front while Tyler was walking next to Leo.  
  
"Leo, you might want to run. Be anywhere but here when Raph enter's his room." Tyler whispered to Leo, quiet enough so Raph wouldn't listen, but loud enough for Leo to hear.  
  
Leo took Tylers advice and quietly ran off. Tyler quickly went ahead of Raph and stood at the doorway with the door closed.  
  
"Are you ready to see your room?" Tyler asks.  
  
"Sure." Raph replies.  
  
Tyler opens the door to let Raph in and gets out of the way. The walls have red wallpaper with Japaneese symbols of Harmony, Peace, and Tranquility. The ceiling is a dark blue, while the carpet was a light purple. The room is well light with three lamps. The double bed has Buzz Lightyear bedding on it with a Stich plush doll next to the pillow. Two palm trees are placed on both sides of the doorway. A red bean bag chair sits in the corner, and all of Raph's CD's are replaced with more soothing music. Raph is is now mad as an enraged elephant and screams( insert sewer system, city block, city, state, country, then world while Raph is screaming).  
  
"When I get my hands on you Leo, you will wish you never touched my room!" Raph yells as he runs out of his room.  
  
"Well, we'll be right back after these messages and continue with Mike's and Don's room." Tyler spoke nervously.  
  
[Insert 'Matrix Revolutions' movie commercial, Toys 'R Us commercial, Ninja Turtles cartoon commercial, Pepsi commercial, and a Wall-Mart commercial]  
  
"Welcome back. We are now going to look at Mike's room. Mike, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yessss!" Mike gleefully replies, jumping up and down like a child getting a present.  
  
Tyler opens the door. Mike walks into his room while screams from Leo and Raph fill the air. The first thing Mike noticed that there was a wide screen televison on his left with a chair facing it. There's a Playstation 2, X-Box, and GameCube on the ground and various games for each and a DVD player with movies. Mike goes over and starts playing and doesn't even notice the rest of the room. The walls was in an orange water color pattern. A couple posters of women(fully clothed) were hung up. There is a bunk bed in one corner of the room with all of Mike's comics stacked next to the beds. An oversized Speedy sits on an orange bean bag chair.  
  
"Well, that makes two happy people and one unsatisfied person. Let's go to Don's room." Tyler spoke as she took one last look at Mike before she left the room.  
  
Don was already at his door, waiting for Tyler to arrive.  
  
"I take it you're ready."  
  
"Yes, well, not really. I just want to see how bad my room is." Don replied.  
  
"It's not that bad." Tyler spoke.  
  
Leo whizzes by, screaming that he was sorry and that he's a bad decorator, and Raph right behind him, yelling obscene words that are being censored. Tyler opened the door so Don could walk in and see his room.  
  
"Holy Einstein's Brain. look at my room!" Donny spoke with horror and disbilief in his voice.  
  
One wall was wallpapered with pineapples, another with a Tiki shack, and the other two were beach and ocean and a couple hula girls painted to look like that they are dancing in the sand. The carpet was a sandy colored berber carpet. The bed was replaced with a large hammock hanging from the ceiling. Pineapple lamps and hula girls were everywhere. The ceiling itself was painted to look like the sky and the sun was the ceiling light. Hawiaan music was playing. A beach chair was placed next to the bookcase.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't fit your style of living. I wish I could help, but we are out of time. Maybe next time. This is Tyler Wyndelle saying good bye and see you next time on 'Trading Rooms'." Tyler spoke as she hugged Don.  
  
[Insert ending credits and some side commercials]  
  
The end, or is this just the beginning?  
  
I gave you your ending for this episode, now give me my Chocolate Mint. *Whacks Daydream unconcious and runs off with the Chocolate Mint.* 


End file.
